I Still Don't Know What Love Is
by Hello-PandaStrawberry
Summary: Hinata is on her bus to school, she meets a guy, Sasuke, and his friend, Naruto, who think she's a 4-eyed freak, thanks to her glasses. After dropping her book on the bus, Sasuke tries to return it, but ends up lifting up her skirt. They meet up again...
1. Boys

This is some random fanfic that I was just playing around with…  
Hope you like it though, it's my first and I wasn't sure of how to write it.  
The characters might seem a bit OOC though, because it fits with the story line.

**I still don't know what love is**

_I don't really like catching the bus to school every morning. _Hinata Hyuuga thought as she stood on the 411 bus reading/ looking at the album in her hand, while adjusting her round-rimmed glasses.

**Elsewhere on the 411 bus** about 3 metres away from Hinata

"Aw man, I'm so bored Sasuke. How about tonight we go to a goukon?" Naruto Uzumaki said.

"What's so good about them? They're boring and all the girls always crowd around me" Sasuke Uchiha said looking through the lense of his digital camera.

Naruto ignored the question. "Hey, what are you looking at anyway with that camera of yours anyway?" He said trying to change the subject, "Ooo! Is it a pretty girl in her sailor's costume?"

"Geeze Naruto, you and your pathetic thoughts"

"…" Gaara thought as he watched the older two boys argue.

**Back to Hinata**

_It feels like someone's watching me…_ She thought as she swung her head around suddenly, to find a raven haired guy looking at her through a camera, with his blonde and red-haired friends. _GAH! What the heck is that guy doing? He's such a perverted man. _Hinata had decided to glare at the 'perverted man' staring him down till he broke (**A/N: **That sounds so UN-Hinata-ish)

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"AH! She just turned around so unexpectedly!" Sasuke said while pulling away from his camera.

"What!? Let me see Sasuke," Naruto said, trying to snatch the camera off Sasuke, "Aw you're being selfish!"

"No I'm not."

"Oh, that girl standing at the door, with glasses?" Naruto asked, realising the girl his best mate was staring at. "So? It's just some dorky-looking girl. Nothing to be excited about."

**Back to Hinata**

Somewhere about 3 metres away, Hinata heard a guy talking to his mate. "She's only short-sighted."

Hearing that, some girls not so far away giggled. "Haha! Did you hear that, how embarresing. Doesn't she go to our school in class C or something…? Her name was Hinata something. Hehe!"

_Well I'm so sorry I'm 4-eyed. _Hinata angrily thought as her forehead slightly cringed.

_These are some of the reasons that I don't like catching the bus In the mornings. It's so crowded and some people just don't know how to take showers in the morning. Now there's a bunch of boys who have been catching this bus too. _Hinata noted as she turned her head at the group of boys who were laughing, only to find the raven head guy smiling and waving a hand at her.

_Oh no! Was he looking at me? I'll just pretend that I didn't see anything just then. _Hinata contemplated to herself after turning back to her album.

"Is that a good book?" a guy from behind abruptly asked her.

"Wah! What are you-" She got out before the random guy put his hand on her mouth quietening her.

"You don't want to make a scene on the bus do we now?" The raven haired guy told her, "I have that same book you know"

"Huh?" Where did this guy come from?

"Itachi's pictures are great, aren't they?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "I like his albums too"

_What is this guy doing? OMG! Why am I blushing so much?!_

"Watch out!" the teen said as he reached out to catch the falling Hyuuga.

"Uh… Thanks…" Hinata stuttered as she was lifted back up to her feet.

"Wow! You're so light" Hinata heard as she turned even redder than before.

_Next stop, Samarishu School _was announced over the P.A.

"Uh… That's mine. I better get off" Hinata said as she rushed off the bus, dropping her book in the process.

"Hey wait! You forgot your book!" Sasuke yelled out after the indigo-haired girl.

Sasuke picked it up trying to hand it back to her, while dragging her school skirt up during his course of action.

_Huh? How come it suddenly feels so cold? _Hinata turned around to see the 'perverted guy' holding her album that was also holding up her skirt.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Hinata yelled out, as her eyes widened in shock, as she realised he was STILL holding onto his beloved camera.

"Ah! Let go!" _SLAP_!

"What the hell! I was only trying to be nice and give you your book." Sasuke explained. "Don't need to hit me!"

"PERVERT!"

Hinata ran until she thought she was sure she was a safe distance away.

"Hey, what happened Sasuke?"

"What a rude girl! I can't believe she actually slapped me" Sasuke looked out the closing bus doors in disbelief.

With Hinata

_What a perverted guy! He stares at me with his camera and then he lifts up my skirt and films that! _Hinata said to herself while running all the way to school. She entered her classroom to find Sakura and Ino talking about her encounter.

_Puff_

_Puff_

_Puff_

Hinata stood panting at the door.

"I heard that a guy called Naruto labelled you as a four-eyed freak. Karin from class B told me!" After saying that Ino and Sakura broke into giggles, "How insulting! I'd be so embarrassed"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well you should stop wearing them because you look like a dork! But then again, that's just the person you are, right?" Sakura said as she pointed her manicured finder in Hinata's face.

"Aw, Sakura isn't that mean?"

"Yeh, but it's the truth isn't it?" Sakura replied with her own question. "Oh! Hinata by the way, I have Maths today so I'll need to copy your notes, okay?"

"What? Again?"

"Don't worry we're friends right?" Sakura assumed as she pouted her lips 'cutely'.

In Hinata's head:

"Yeah I'm your friend only when you need me!" Hinata yelled, "You B"

That's what she wants to say.

Back to Reality

"Uh… Sure…"

"By the way," Sakura changed the subject "Those guys that made fun of Hinata are actually quite good looking"

"No way!" Ino said acting as if surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I heard from some girls," Sakura said flipping her bubble-gum pink hair. "We should get familiar by such nice guys, shouldn't we?" She finished, winking at Hinata.

A sudden outburst filled the room. "Okay! I've decided that we'll have a goukon with those guys from Tanikuna High School!" Sakura yelled aloud. "Hinata must come also!"

"Huh? No I don't want to go. Those kind of things aren't good."

"That's why I'm asking you to come" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Huh? What did you say?" Hinata asked confused, not hearing Sakura's incoherent sentence.

"Oh. N-nothing!"

"Hey, Tenten! Do you want to come?" Some random girl asked.

Tenten was the type of keep to herself girl, not really wanting to attend those kinds of things.

"No thanks, Guys only bring troubles to me"

"Okay then… What a freak!" A girl exclaimed as Tenten left the room.

" She thinks just because she can read English literature, she'd better than us" Sakura stated, "Humph!"

_I don't like what they're saying. She doesn't seem SO bad! _Hinata watched as the group of girls bickered about the brunette.

"Okay, now it's settled. Oh! And I'll leave those Maths note up to you. I expect to have them."

Sakura said as she walked towards the exit.

_I haven't got any real abilities or talents, so I decided to do something to make my parents happy. I took an exam to an all girl's school to get away from the boys and to concentrate on my studies. Sakura was the first person I was familiar with, but now that I think about it, she's only been using me all this time. _Hinata thought to herself while she came up to a conclusion. _She's not really a good friend._

_I can't really tell people what I think. I'm such a coward. _Hinata sat in the toilet cubicle thinking to herself. _I hope next year we aren't in the same class anymore, I can't stand her._

Hinata stepped out of the toilet to wash her hands only to find Tenten there too.

_I hope she didn't hear me talking to myself. _

"You can just say 'no' and they'll go away you know?"

_Gah! I guess she did hear me then!_

In class

"Now class, there has been a lot of mischief happening with the students of this school late at night," the teacher explained, "So, the teacher's have decided to report in any students seen outside the school boundary with their school uniform on. Please just return to your homes after school is let out, so we don't catch any of you. Understood?"

After school finishes

"Humph! Kakashi-sensei talks too much! And he's so perverted reading those books!" Sakura complained.

"Ugh! Hinata, why'd you suddenly stop for?" Sakura said as she bumped into Hinata's back.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw… _What are they doing here?! It's that perverted camera guy! Is he coming to get payback for me hitting him?!_

"Are they the guys from Tanikuna High School? They're so cute" Sakura exclaimed. "What are they doing here anyway?"

"Hey, it's that 4-eyed girl" Naruto realised.

_I'll just walk by and pretend I didn't see him at all! _Hinata said to herself as she **tried** to sneak away, just to get bonked in the head by a book.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, "Is that a way to treat a person who's trying to give you your book back?"

He held out the book just enough for Hinata to grab it, then pulled it back when he heard her mumble something along the line of thanks.

"I can't hear what you're saying…"

"Thaaaank youuuu for coming aaaaall the waaaaay to reatuuuurn my album baaack!" Hinata said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It's not that I wanted to! It was in the way!"

_He/She so doesn't bother me!_ They both thought, looking away from each other.

Sakura was getting very angry as she watched the two bicker.

"Don't worry about her," Sakura said, while pushing Hinata away, making her drop her belongings. "She's not very sociable"

"Please forgive her…" Sakura begged, batting her eyelashes.

"Are you that 4-eyed girl's friend? You're very cute, unlike that girl over there" Naruto said directing his sentence to Sakura, and then pointing at Hinata, distastefully.

"Oh really, I know already… Don't need to flatter me" Sakura said, still acting cute.

While all this was going on, Hinata was left picking up her stuff.

"Since we're already here, let's arrange a goukon with these cute girls" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"You really like them, don't you Naruto, well, okay then…" Sasuke replied.

"All right! It's settled then! 4-eyed girl will arrange the goukon!" Naruto shouted, excitedly.

_Everyone seems to be making all my decisions today… _

"Wha-", Hinata asked.

"Ah… But I don't think she can do it though…" Sasuke said.

Sakura replied, with a wink, "Leave it up to me. I'll introduce you two to some nice girls"

"Alright then, since this doesn't happen very often. There'll also be an interesting someone at the goukon" Sasuke said, while looking at Hinata. _This has got to be all a joke!_

The girls had all gone home, when Sasuke realised…

"Oh… I forgot to give her back her book!"

While Naruto was celebrating. "Yes! A goukon! With **CUTE **girls."

.:.:.:.:.The End.:.:.:.:.

**Goukon**: It's like a party where groups of boys and girls go out together and eat/drink and yeah….

That's the first chapter, I hope it was okay…

I'm kinda new to this stuff and I got the idea off some other manga I was reading, I just changed most of it… I hope.

It was kinda OOC I think, but that's just the way my story flows.

Well I don't mind flames, but nice reviews are preferred.

Thanks for reading. I'll see if people like this, then I'll decide whether to continue.


	2. Goukon and First Kiss

Hello! I updated as soon as I could… So much homework and now I signed up for the badminton team so that's another activity to add to my list then…

Anyway, I will answer your questions now. I'll start from bottom (of reviews) to top.

1: **Mimmy700:** Will Gaara end up liking Hinata too? No. He will be with someone else… insert evil laughter  
Is the akatsuki gonna be in this? I don't think so…

2: **snowyangel-13:** DOES HINATA HAVE LONG HAIR IN THIS ONE SHE LOOKS BETTER WITH LONG HAIR – Yes she has fairly long hair  
WHEN IS SHE GONNA TAKE OFF HER GLASSES AND STOP HANGING OUT WITH SAKURA & INO AND START HANGING OUT WITH TENTEN – Soon enough, I guess it will be soon though.

3: **moongazergirl13: **Its a spin-off of彼First Love isn't it? Yes it's a spin off. I love 彼 First Love . When I first read it I was like, I have finally found a good plot.

This is going to follow the story line of 彼First Love, akuma de soro, but it's good to know people read the stuff I read.

Just to make it clear I DON'T own Naruto and I don't really want to…

I hope you enjoy this chap. It kind of took me a while to get this out, because I decided to make it longer than the 1st chap though. I know I kinda prefer short, but not too short chaps.

**I Still Don't Know What Love Is**

_No! I don't want to go to that STUPID goukon, and then that Sasuke guy will be there too. _Hinata thought as she finished off her paper/ test. She stared out the window. _He's probably just teasing me about it anyway. I mean me, an interesting person, forget it. I guess he still hates me for slapping him. But he doesn't have to embarrass me._

Looking across the table, Hinata found Sakura looking at her. She grinned before throwing her a scrunched up piece of paper, when the teacher turned his head.

Inside the paper read:

_After school, you've got to come to the goukon straight after_

_Sakura._

Hinata read the scribbled words and screamed inside her head. _I don't want to go though!_

**After School- At the Train Station I think**

Sakura noticed Hinata still had her uniform on. "How come you still have _that_ on. You might get caught you know, by the teachers"

_But I wasn't told until last period today._

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke said as he approached their little group.

Sakura pouted cutely," Sasuke-kun Karin's still in her school uniform, which, means we won't be able to go"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear, "Hey, she's right, we won't be able to go then…Especially if she's dressed like that."

"We should just leave her behind"

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, only to see her sad face. He suddenly had an idea. He grabbed her hand and started running, while shouting, "We'll be back soon!"

"Hey, wait!" Hinata yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

She looked up to see the shop 'fcuk' (it stands for French Connections U.K??)

Sasuke ran up to the counter and told the shop keeper to give Hinata a total make-over.

**At the Goukon (with Sakura, Naruto, Gaara and other UGLY (Sakura's doing) girls**

They were just sitting there, bored.

Then Naruto came up with an idea. "How 'bout we make a toast?"

They all lifted their drinks up and the sound of clanking glass/cans could be heard.

As this happened, Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear, "How come the girls here are so… you know…" He said, glancing at the giggling girls.

"Besides, I came here for Sakura, and you're going to leave her for me right? I mean I live for these goukons…"

Gaara, not the one who would 'live for goukons' as Naruto had put it, just answered with, "Yeh, I really don't care…"

_Damn you Hinata! I only came to see Sasuke and now I can't. _Sakura thought as she bit her manicured nails.

Just as she thought that, Hinata and Sasuke came walking into the restaurant/café.

"Sorry we took so long," Sasuke apologized.

Hinata looked at her new clothes. It consisted of a flower print knee-length skirt with a striped tee and a summer jacket. (I'm not really into fashion much so I don't really know how to explain it XP)

"Hey, Sasuke, did you buy clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Yeh, It's a 3-piece summer set, cool aye?"

Naruto looked at Hinata's new outfit. "You did alright, even though it is quite plain…"

"It's okay though, right?" Sasuke winked at Hinata. "Now, I'll leave it up to you to pay for my goukon fees, right?"

"Gah!" Hinata said.

_Sasuke's not that bad afterall…_

"Good one" Naruto commented. "That's cunning"

"Yes… I know"

As for Sakura, she was thinking about how to get rid of Hinata.

"But no matter what you do, she'll still be plain!" Naruto started. "Today was fun! Especially when you took a photo of 4-eyes over there"

_DON'T use me as a topic for your conversation._

"Uh? Oh yeh…" Sasuke replied.

"You have a bad attitude man…"

"I'm sorry, but Hinata's not one to socialize much… So I apologize on her behalf… I mean you can't blame her for not being cute or pretty or have good manners even, but she's a really nice person." Sakura stated.

"Oh… That's nice of you Sakura" Naruto said.

"Oh! Nah… Not really…"

_Here she goes again… She's never thinking of me…_ Hinata thought as she brought her cup up to her mouth, gulping the unknown substance down, rather quickly.

"Wow… She's drinking it down in one whole gulp!" Naruto said, excited. (Don't know why, maybe it's something NOT boring…)

Sakura took this as a chance and elbowed Hinata's supporting arm, knocking the drink over her new clothes.

"Aw! You're so clumsy Hinata"

"Sheesh, and Sasuke just bought it for you…"

"She's such a klutz"

"What's wrong with you Hinata?"

At this point, Hinata was blushing madly. Her blushing caused Sakura and Naruto to start laughing.

"Haha! That look on her face… It's so funny!" Naruto tried to breathe out.

"I'm laughing too hard… Your face is all red!" Sakura panted out.

_Can they PLEASE Shut Up!_

"I'm so sorry, I'm very clumsy…" Hinata excused herself from the table and ran (sprinted) towards the toilets.

_I KNEW IT! She was only trying to use me… From the start they were only trying to make fun of me! I feel SO stupid now. _Hinata thought while standing in the toilet cubicle. _She doesn't even care about me. I know! I'll just go home. They won't notice…_

"Are you finished?" came a voice from outside, the door suddenly swung open with Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"What are you…!"

"Come on" He said, grabbing her arm, lifting her off the toilet seat.

"You can't come into here! It's the ladies room!"

"I know. Now come on. Let's go now."

Hinata was still struggling and squirming in Sasuke's tight grip. "I want to go home!"

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hands through his dark hair, "If you leave now, you'll ruin all the fun and then what good would that do?"

"Nothing! But I don't want to be here. Besides you don't know how I feel!"

"That's true, I don't know how you feel, but I worry when I see you like this…"

"UGH!" Hinata squealed, putting her hand over her stomach and mouth.

Sasuke rushed over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"… I feel sick…"

"You idiot… you shouldn't have drunk the whole thing all at once!"

"Shut up! I don't need you to worry about—UGH!"

After a while of continuous beeping, Hinata heard Sasuke talking on his phone. "Look Naruto, something happened and I need to go now. You can go home by yourself and take the girls home too."

"Try not to throw up!" Sasuke said as he hung up the phone.

_I must be the dorkiest person EVER!_

**The next day**

Hinata stretched and yawned in her bed. It felt different. She bolted upright. _Huh? This isn't my room! Where am I? _She thought while rubbing her eyes. She felt around for her glasses, finding them on her right. Holding her glasses, she looked around. _This doesn't look familiar._

She saw a man sitting on the floor reading some sort of book. He glanced up at her realising she had woken up.

"Oh…" the man said, smiling, "You're finally awake"

Hinata just sat there, trying to adjust her vision. She stared at him blankly. _Who is that guy?_

_Wow… She looks so different without her glasses._ Sasuke thought as he looked at how her eyes shone in the light, coming through the windows. Her hair quite dishevelled.

The man reached his hand out to grab Hinata's arm. "Hey, who are you?"

The man pulled her closer, forcing her to drop her glasses.

Hinata's head was buzzing, when she felt her lips being pressed against someone else's.

_What's happening? _Hinata yelled in her head, as she intently gazed at the man before her.

**That's it for now…**

I'm so sorry, but I'm going to be really busy with my tests coming up and all these assignments. I hope you can forgive me… Anyway, I'll try update as often as I can.

I don't actually think this was longer than the other one though. I wanted to leave it here because it makes more sense. If I added more, I'd have to write like 5 more pages and I get kind of bored with it.


	3. Encounters and Love?

YAY! I finally updated… D  
I finally finished because I'm on holidays now, but I'm going out A LOT! Once when I went out, to watch a movie with friends, we got soaked on the way home. It was funny, but I got sick… Hehe!

Anyway… Here's the third chap…

**I Still Don't Know What Love Is**

_Previously:_ (Thought you might forget)

"Oh…" the man said, smiling, "You're finally awake"

Hinata just sat there, trying to adjust her vision. She stared at him blankly. _Who is that guy?_

_Wow… She looks so different without her glasses._ Sasuke thought as he looked at how her eyes shone in the light, coming through the windows. Her hair quite dishevelled.

The man reached his hand out to grab Hinata's arm. "Hey, who are you?"

The man pulled her closer, forcing her to drop her glasses.

Hinata's head was buzzing, when she felt her lips being pressed against someone else's.

_What's happening? _Hinata yelled in her head, as she intently gazed at the man before her.

_Beginning of 3__rd__ Chap:_

Inside Hinata's head the alarms were going off, but her body wasn't reacting at all. She sat there with the feel of a stranger's lips on top of hers. For some strange reason, it actually felt nice.

When the lips came off Hinata's, she immediately realised that she had just sat there doing nothing.

Her eyes opened wide as her vision became clearer. She quickly shoved the stranger off her.

_Wait! Isn't that Sasuke!? _Hinata yelled inside her head as her eyes landed on the figure in front of her.

_What am I doing here?! _She thought as she looked around the room. It was small and consisted of a bed, which she and the stranger were situated, a television, coffee table and a shelf.

Once her scanning of the unfamiliar room was done, she started to realise that she didn't know where she was. "Wait, where are my glasses?" Hinata started frantically searching for her abandoned glasses.

Sasuke calmed her down by placing her glasses where they belonged, on her face.

"Hehe, your face is so red. Don't worry here are your glasses." He kept his hands on the sides of her face. "I knew it! You look cute without your glasses."

Hinata had to readjust her glasses before acknowledging the fact that Sasuke was talking. Her eyes trailed to his lips and she realised their closeness. _I JUST GOT KISSED!! _She thrashed around recklessly and nearly hit Sasuke for the second time (on the bus).

Sasuke held onto her arms firmly as to not be punched by the girl in front of him carelessly flailed her limbs about.

"Hey… calm down! You're going to hit me again," Sasuke said, still restricting her of any movement. He examined her red face.

He turned his head away, chuckling, "It was only a kiss and your face is so red. You're a funny girl."

_That was my first kiss. THAT'S WHY!_ Hinata screamed in her head, while chucking a pillow in Sasuke's face. He caught the pillow before hearing, "I'm leaving."

"Hey wait," Sasuke said, picking up a bunch of clothes, "you forgot your uniform."

Hinata turned around, to see Sasuke holding her washed uniform, realising that she was wearing something else. She looked down on her outfit, consisting of Sasuke's huge shirt.

"AH! What the hell?!" She yelled at her bare legs. _What happened? Ok… First I went to that gouken and then Yuka was getting on my nerves, I went into the restroom and Sasuke came to find me. Um… I think I started to feel sick and I threw up. Then… then…Sasuke and I… AH!_

Hinata started looking around for a bathroom or any place where she was able to change into her uniform. After changing, she went out of the room.

"Wait! What time is it?" Hinata asked, remembering she could be late. She searching for Sasuke, when she noticed he wasn't there anymore. She walked outside to find Sasuke in his school uniform with a helmet and motorbike behind him.

"If you don't want to be late, I'll give you a ride on my motorbike," he said while handing her a helmet.

When they were ready, Sasuke sat on the bike, with Hinata behind. "Hold onto me," he told Hinata.

She grabbed a portion of his shirt, which caused Sasuke to turn around.

"You have to hold on tighter!"

"No way!"

"But you might die!" Sasuke fought back. "You don't have to be shy…" Sasuke said as they continued to argue.

"I'm not shy!" Hinata shot back at him.

"I'll kiss you!" Sasuke said, warning her.

Hinata's eyes bulged before she wrapped her arms around his stomach, loosely.

Satisfied with closeness, Sasuke started the engine and drove off slowly. As he started to speed up, he felt Hinata's arms begin to hold onto him harder.

"Hey! You're crushing my insides!" He yelled at her as they reached her school.

**Later that day…**

Hinata stood against the wall of the nearest building. _This REALLY sucks! I got drunk, threw up, stayed over at a GUY's house and then he probably saw my UNDERWEAR! Yesterday, I thought he wasn't __that __bad, but now that I think about it…_ "WAIT!" she yelled out, realising she hadn't called home that night. _If dad found out, I'd be DEAD!_

She took out her cell phone at the thought, dialling in her sister's number.

"Hello," her sister said through the phone.

"Hello Hanabi"

"Ah! It's you! You know mum was getting worried. You should have called to tell us you weren't coming home!"

"Yeah, I know, but I was caught up in something."

"Don't worry! I already covered for you. I said you were having a sleepover at your friend's house."

"Thank you SO much," Hinata said a little too loud, happy that she wasn't going to be in trouble when she arrived home after school.

"So, what were you doing anyway? I know! You were at you're boyfriend's house right? Oh! You weren't doing something 'naughty' were you…?"

"Of course NOT!" She practically yelled into the phone. Other girls around her looked at her suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter anyway, but mum was so worried. She said that something bad could happen to you and then she wouldn't know what to tell dad." Hanabi inhaled, before talking into the phone again, "So, on your way home, can you get me a bottle of shampoo? Besides, you owe me right?" was all Hinata heard before her sister hung up. She closed her phone, looking at it in a weird way.

Filing at the door, the teacher let them in and the class sat down in their seats. Hinata placed her bag on top of her desk and started pulling out her books for class. As she went through her books, she pulled out her album. _Didn't Sasuke still have this? Oh well, he probably put this in my bag while I was asleep. _Hinata thought as she set the book back inside her bag.

_That guy is such a pervert, but then again, he did look after me while I was feeling sick… Maybe he's not __**that **__bad… _Her mind then drifted back to the scene when he lifted up her skirt. _No! He is a __**jerk! **_

Suddenly, a hand came flying out of nowhere, only to land on Hinata's desk with a loud bang. Hinata raised her head to come face to face with Sakura.

"Yesterday's gouken was terrible," Sakura started, flicking her bubblegum hair, "It was _supposed _to be **fun!**"

"Sasuke left so suddenly!" Hinata could see that she was about to throw a tantrum.

Sakura went back to her desk to get her bag. "I wanted to exchange numbers with _him_, not Naruto…"

Hinata backed away, scared that if she stayed too close, Sakura might do something to her.

"But," Sakura continued, poking her hand in her bag, as if searching for something, "Naruto did tell me that Sasuke wears this cologne…"

After finishing her sentence, she pulled out what looked like some sort of bottle. _She actually bought it! _Hinata thought to herself.

Sakura held out the cologne as if it were a prized treasure. "Anyway, come to think of it, _you_ left so unexpectedly too. Did you two run off… together?"

Hinata started panicking, "Wh- What are you talking about?!" she exclaimed worriedly.

Sakura started coming closer to Hinata. She grabbed Hinata's arm, lifting it up to smell.

"You have his cologne on you and I could smell it on you before as well… when you came to school."

Hinata pulled her arm back, "You've got it all wrong. The cologne's from someone I accidentally bumped into on the bus.

Hinata looked up at Sakura's face, seeing relief all over it. _She must really like him… _

"That's probably it… I mean, after all, you don't suit perfumes and Sasuke isn't the type of guy to chase after you. You're too plain," Sakura stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura headed back to her table, turning around to make the pain harder on Hinata, "You two don't go together anyway…"

Hinata looked down at her desk throughout the whole class, thinking about Sasuke. _Did it ever cross her mind that __**maybe **__he might kiss me? But… he probably just _felt like it _though. He's perhaps is just trying to tease me then. It probably was an accident. Who cares then!?_

**During Lunch Break**

Hinata was sitting by herself, looking through the album that Sasuke had most likely slipped into her bag. Flipping through a couple more pages, she shut the album quite forcefully.

Hinata placed her head tiredly on the cover of it while saying to herself, "At a time like this, it makes me feel better just looking at Itachi's photos!" (**A/N: **it will be explained later in the story, unless you've already read Kare First Love then you'll hopefully know why…)

A snicker could be heard from somewhere not too far away. Hinata lifted her head from the album, searching for the source of noise. She turned her head to the right, only to see a brunette laughing at her, softly.

_AH! I think she heard me. No! Why does Tenten have to be here?_

"Uh…" Hinata started. She lowered her head slightly, finding a little note beside her. She picked up the folded piece of paper, reading the front.

**This is for you  
Tel: 090 – 1234 – 8483  
****Sasuke****⋆ D**

_I don't need his number! _Hinata threw her arms in the air. Opening the note, she noticed there was something attached to the note. It was a photo. Not just any photo, **her **photo. _What the hell!? How did he get a photo of me, sleeping…? _Realisation hit her like a wave. _How could he do that! He __**is **__a jerk!_

Unbeknown to her, Tenten had snuck up behind her.

"Huh… What a pretty photo! Can I see?" Tenten said before taking the photo out of Hinata's hands, looking inside the note, she asked, "That guy from this morning is he your boyfriend?"

"Of course not!" _Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?_ Hinata snatched the photo back, "Ah! Don't look at that!"

"Hah! You're blushing… how cute," Tenten said, walking back to the main building.

_C-U-T-E! Tenten! Why is she calling me that too? What's happening!?_

"Hehe, your face is so red. Don't worry here are your glasses." He kept his hands on the sides of her face. "I knew it! You look cute without your glasses."

_This is the first time that a guy has ever called me cute… He said 'without', so that means I don't look cute with them…?_

_No! I don't care! He's only joking. Haha! He's really good at that. He just likes to watch my expressions. _Hinata raised the photo in her hand. _And this! It's just part of the 'game'._

**At the Grocery Store**

"Thank you! Here's your change," the cashier said, handing Hinata the change from her purchase. _I need to scab some money off sis!_

Hinata looked around, finding the cologne shelf. She went over to the shelf, finding the same bottle Sakura had showed her earlier. Curious as to whether she did smell like him, she picked up the bottle, sniffing at the top for the scent. After placing the bottle down, she lifted her arm up, sniffing the sleeve of her uniform. _I __**DO **__smell like him! _She quickly moved away from the ledge, trying to find an something to cover up Sasuke's odour. _Ah! I need to get rid of this smell!_

"How about this?" She said, lifting up a glittery bottle. _It's so cute! It's even in the shape of a star._

She pictured Sakura in her head, _"…no perfumes suit you…" that's what she said. Maybe not. _She replaced the bottle on the shelf and moved over to the right, near the make-up section. _How about lipstick?_

Interested in how she looked like with lipstick, she picked up a random colour, placed her glasses on the bench and applied it to her lips.

_I can't see anything without my glasses…_She put them on again and stared at herself in the mirror. _Ah! I look horrible._

"You should try other colours," a strong masculine voice said, "How 'bout this one?" the guy said, picking up another colour.

"…Sasuke… what are you doing here?"

Sasuke chuckled before answering, "Surprised, huh?"

Looking around the bench, where the lipstick was situated, he said, "I work here"

_It's normal for us to meet at the bus, since we catch the same one, but isn't a bit weird if we meet at a place like this?_

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, picking up a different coloured lipstick. "This isn't the right colour for you…" He said, while rubbing off the lipstick she had applied previously.

"Hm… but I don't usually come here often come her though…" Sasuke was still trying to remove the make-up, "Must be fate!"

After that statement, Sasuke turned around to be greeted by one of the shop helpers.

"Hi, how may I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?" The woman asked kindly.

Sasuke replied, "Oh, its okay."

"How about this one?" the she asked, sorting through some of the colours, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Sasuke studied Hinata's red and blushing face. "You could say that…"

"You two don't go together anyway…" _I know that and I know he is just trying to tease me, but why is my heart beating so fast? It makes me feel like an idiot…_

Haha! I've finished…

It may take me a while **again** but I'll try my best. Any suggestions/reviews welcome. I don't mind flames either…


	4. Friends'

Here's the fourth chap… XD  
School started again and now I guess I won't have much time to write, but I'll try to sneak onto the computer while my parents are at work. :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**I Still Don't Know What Love Is**

Hinata stared at the lipstick in her hands. She was currently lying in her bed thinking of the past few days. _I guess this colour's alright… But I think he's only trying to tease me by buying this for me. _Hinata put the lipstick on her desk and slep

**The Next Day**

_Beep  
Beep  
Beep_

Hinata sat up, feeling slightly dizzy. _I'm just going to stay in bed for a minute longer._ Hinata told herself and pulled the warm blanket up to her chin as she lay back down on her soft and comfy pillow and mattress. _Ahh… I could stay like this forever… _Was Hinata's last thought as she drifted off into dreamland.

**20 minutes later**

"Wake up!" A loud voice boomed through Hinata's room. The next thing Hinata knew was that the blanket was being pulled off her, now, cold body as the cool wind hit her half revealed legs.

"Come on, you're going to be late! Is this what you do when you go to school every morning? Sleep in! Maybe I should have taken the night shift instead." Hinata's mum said to her.

Hinata's mum worked at a take-away shop. She was the like the 'second manager' of **Varsity Hamburgers. **Her mum either got the morning shift or the afternoon/night shift. In order to cook dinner for the family, she had to take the morning shifts. Today, she had a day off, since the shop was still under re-construction. They were adding a new part to the building, extending the shop.

"No! I just feel really tired today…" Hinata whined, trying to snatch the blanket off her mother's hamburger making hands.

"You can't go back to sleep, you'll be late! Come on, now, I got your lunch ready and the bus might leave soon," Hinata's mother explained, "besides, it was your fault that you left all your homework until the last minute."

"Alright…" Hinata said a bit groggily stepped out of bed. By the time she had finished getting ready for school, it was around 8:30, meaning the bus was nearing where she boarded it. Shoving all her school books from her desk, she hurriedly ran out the door, and walked towards the bus stop, just in time to make it onto the already packed bus.

**Nearing lunch time**

It was almost 12 o'clock, which meant it was time for lunch. Hinata stared at the clock for 2 minutes. Counting every second closer to the end of Maths.

As the bell rung, students started putting their books into their bags and headed out for lunch. Not really bothered that she only had 45 minutes until her next class to catch up on all the 'gossip'. She had never been one to care about who was just dumped by who, or what colour was _so _in right now.

After zipping her bag up and slinging around onto her back, she headed to the bathroom.

Washing her hands, she looked at the slightly graphitized mirrors. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her round-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She did seem plain… _No wonder Sasuke finds it amusing to tease me whenever he can… _

After her session of 'lowering her self-esteem', she walked out of the toiletthes and to the green grass where most of the students had their lunch. On her way to her usual spot, she saw bumped into Sakura, and her _posse._

"Ouch!" Sakura faked, turning around to fake cry in front of her friends.

"I'm really sorry!" Hinata apologized, hoping that everyone wouldn't turn against her all because of this little accident.

"You're so mean," Ino said, glaring at the now frightened Hinata.

Tenten came up stating, "Oh, get a life. It was just accidental, no need to cry,"

Hinata turned to face Tenten, "Thanks…"

"Yeh, don't worry, they're all just drama queens. Come sit over here with me."

Tenten lead Hinata to the grassy spot Hinata had always seen her eat at.

"You know," Tenten said, taking out her lunch, "I don't think that Sakura is a good 'friend',"

"She's not that bad…" Hinata whispered, not believing that she herself had said that.

"Huh… Yeh, not that bad for being a bitch," the brunette exclaimed a little too loud through her mouthful of food.

Hinata opened her bag, pulling out her packed lunch. Biting into the salad sandwich, she sighed contently, not realising how hungry she had been.

"So, I saw you with that guy, your boyfriend," Tenten declared, after she sipped her iced tea (in a bottle).

Hinata nearly choked on her sandwich, "What? He's not my boyfriend! I think he's stalking me! I was there first," Hinata shouted.

"Alright, I know, you told me last time. I was just playing around," Tenten laughed at Hinata's face.

"I-" Hinata started, before being cut off by the bell.

"Great, time for class…" Tenten said, standing off and dusting the crumbs off her skirt. "What do you have now?"

"Um…" Hinata mumbled, "I have English."

They both headed to class, in separate ways, Hinata going to English and Tenten to Art.

At the end of school, Hinata decided to stop at her locker, to put her books away. Opening her bag and unlocking her padlock, Hinata reached into her bag to pull out her bright orange textbook. Sakura's locker was two rows over, meaning that she would see her arriving to take out her books. As she pulled out her maths textbooks, some of her items scattered onto the floor. At that moment, who decided to show up, Sakura, but lucky for Hinata, her friends weren't around, which usually meant that she wouldn't be as mean as she usually was.

Hinata bent down to pick up her stuff. Sakura, seeing the lipstick, immediately picked it up, examining it.

"Hey, you actually have some style. This is the newest one isn't it? Wow. I can't believe that a person as plain as you would consider buying this." Sakura said. She opened the lid and applied some to her already pink lips. Looking at her reflection on the mirror inside her locker, she closed the lid.

"Sasuke would like this colour, wouldn't he?" Sakura looked at Hinata, who was still trying to gather the last few articles that were still on the floor.

"You don't mind if I borrow this from you, right?" Hinata replied with a shake of her head, meaning no. "Thanks. Oh! I would like it if you didn't wear this around Sasuke either. I want to be the only one wearing this colour if he's present."

Hinata thought angrily in her mind. _What is she saying?! I can't believe she just said that. I should slap her in the face, but I can't. I'm so lame…_

"Oh yeah, today we're having another goukon and I'd appreciate it if you came too. I would be so lonely if you wouldn't attend," Sakura pouted.

"I can't go… I have some homework to do…" Hinata stuttered, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"I'm in most of your classes and we don't have anything due soon." Sakura eyed Hinata suspiciously.

"It's not form this school. I do cram school as well!" Hinata protested, looking away from Sakura's scary green eyes.

"Oh well, it can wait." Sakura pulled Hinata's arm from the closed locker door. "We should go, we're going to be late."

Hinata struggled out of the bubblegum haired girl's grip. Sakura, letting go of her arm, started running, looking back at Hinata's slowly disappearing form. "Come on Hinata!"

Hinata decided that she was going to slowly make her way towards doom. Sakura took the elevator up first yelling at Hinata, "I'm going to go up first alright?"

Hinata didn't have a choice anyway. She walked to wait for the elevator when she felt something slippery on the floor, under her foot. She would have fallen back, if it hadn't been for a strong chest that she fell onto.

"You're so clumsy!" the figure behind her said. Realising she had heard that voice before, she whipped her head around. Seeing Sasuke, she started to blush, remembering the events from earlier. (**A/N: **As in the time when he kissed her.)

"So, where's the lipstick I bought for you? Are you wearing it now?" Sasuke looked down at her lips. "You know that colour would suit you."

"No, I haven't tried it yet. Even though you bought it for me, I don't think any lipstick suits me." Hinata said, lowering her head.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Sakura suddenly appeared from nowhere. "I went up there to find you Sasuke, but I only found Naruto. He said you hadn't arrived yet, so I went back down to see where you were."

"So, what were you two talking about anyway?" Naruto repeated the question.

"Oh! Nothing much… Right?" Sasuke replied.

"Uh… yeh," Hinata agreed.

Sasuke, being the one to observe, found that Sakura was wearing the same colour to that of Hinata's lipstick.

"Are you wearing that new lipstick?"

"Oh! You are very observant, Sasuke." Sakura giggled. "How do you know?"

"Well this girl I once kissed owns the same one." Sasuke looked back at Hinata.

"Who? Is she your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, slightly jealous.

"Well, I can't really say…" Sasuke dragged on.

"Oi! We should go now. Remember this place is hard to reserve," Naruto said, sick of the fact that Sasuke was getting all of Sakura's attention.

"Yeh…" Hinata said. "Um… I'm just going to go to the toilet. I'll be back soon! Don't wait up for me." Hinata waved to them before finding a toilet. Closing the door to the cubicle, she banged her head against it. _No! I hope today won't end up the same as last time!_

She waited for a while, before washing her hands and returning to the restaurant. Finding they in fact hadn't waited for her, she started walking in the direction of the elevator. Sasuke had told them to all wait for Hinata to return.

"Hinata! We're over here!" Sakura called out.

Looking around the place, she spotted them out. Leaving her head hanging, she slowly stalked over to the group. Sasuke, recognising the same look she had the other day, came to her rescue, sort of…

"She's not looking well," He told them, "I'm going to take her home."

"But Sasuke…!"Sakura whined.

"Naruto you can take Sakura up." Sasuke informed his friend.

"Alright! Come on Sakura, it will be better when we're alone!"

Naruto grabbed her arm and went in the direction of the elevator.

Sasuke pulled Hinata out of the crowd, set proceeding to Hinata's house. Forgetting he actuallt had no idea where it was, he asked her, "Uh, where do you live?"

"I think it's this way…" Not even sure where she was going herself.

"Oh! I know, I'll take you the opposite way the bus route goes."

"Yeh, good idea,"

They walked in silence for most of the walk, Hinata, felt her cheeks heating up from the contact of their shoulders' brushing against each other. It felt nice to have someone to care for her. She found herself staring at his tall figure. His slightly broad shoulders and his hard chest she fell onto before, all this was making her blush more. Sasuke turned his head around at the feeling of being watched. Looking down at Hinata, he caught her staring at him, before she darted her head towards the ground.

Hinata's heart was beating like crazy. _Ah! He caught me staring at him! _Her blush deepened as she felt his hand brush hers. Quickly pulling her hand away, Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

She shook her head and sighed. It felt good to have someone walking next to her.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Yay! I'm done… It's kind of short. Well at least I think it is. It's about 2,000 words. I hope that's enough. Please review!

- Hello-PandaStrawberry


End file.
